


A Little Punishment

by Salustra



Series: kept!verse [4]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1333759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salustra/pseuds/Salustra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Wesley and Spike have a typical night at home. <br/>Author's Note: In this verse Spike hasn't started fighting demons, he hasn't discovered he can.  He earns his blood money through prostitution. <br/>Spoilers: Through Season 4 BtVS<br/>DISCLAIMER: Playing wit the boys, but we’re just having fun.  No money made, don’t sue us!  (or, in more formal language-  <br/><b>Copyright Disclaimer</b> I do not own any characters, products or services depicted in this story which you recognize. Original characters/characterization and plot are mine. Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Angel The Series characters are OOC and I cite section 107 of the US copyright clause on 'fair use' to be found <a href="http://www.copyright.gov/fls/fl102.html"><b>HERE</b> </a><br/>    Principally this is a transformative work, for enjoyment only, has a selective audience and I make no profit. ) <br/>Content: m/m slash</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Punishment

[](http://webzoom.freewebs.com/salustra/images/keptverse_zpsb5cec7b5.png)

Spike was thoroughly enjoying being a kept boy. Particularly Wes' kept boy. His slender appearance and soft voice belied the strength of will he possessed and the wicked imagination he used to come up with ever more inventive ways to play with the vampire in his keeping. 

Spike's days were simple enough. He slept, he did a bit of cleaning, he watched telly, and he made sure a good dinner awaited his lord and Master. Simple, easy, and all too easy to become accustomed to, particularly considering what came after dinner. 

Tonight was a fairly typical night. After dinner Wesley liked to relax by watching some television and having Spike kneel between his legs and perform slow, extended fellatio on him until he was ready to come. He would keep one hand twisted and gripped in Spike's soft curls and every so often thrust up into his mouth. Spike would sometimes have hands free to caress Wes' body at the same time but tonight Wes had locked his wrists together. He had wanted to see Spike a little helpless as he serviced him. The sight of Spike helpless was an instant aphrodisiac and after the stressful day he'd had, he needed to see Spike helpless. 

"Mmmm, yes, good boy, that's the way." Wesley kept slowly thrusting now, getting near his limit of having Spike tease him with that sweet mouth and wicked tongue. "Ahhh, yesss, oh dear lord yes...." He thrust in deep and held as hot seed shot down the back of Spike's throat. 

"So have you been a good boy or a bad boy?" Wesley asked after he'd finished and tucked himself away. This was a standard question, by which Spike could indicate if he really wanted Wes to take a hand at a more punishing style of play. 

"A bad boy." 

"Tsk tsk, what did you do now?" 

"I forgot to do the laundry," Spike said, a wicked little grin on his face. 

"Mmm, now, whatever shall I do with you?" 

"Whatever you want, Master, like you always do." Spike was pushing it, mouthing off. But he could tell Wesley was pent-up with something and needed to work if off and Spike loved having it worked off on his ass. 

Wesley growled. "Into the playroom," he said, undoing Spike's bound arms. "I want you stripped by the time I get down there, or it's extra strokes for you." 

"Yes, Master," Spike said, and scrambled to get down the stairs. He stripped out of everything but a leather thong. He wanted the extra strokes and he also wanted to get Wesley as excited as possible. He posed, with his arms crossed behind his neck, and waited. 

Wesley came downstairs with a flogger in hand. It was elkskin, a good medium flogger that hurt but wouldn't cut skin even after many many strokes. He was already hard at the idea of a good flogging of Spike's lovely pale skin and got harder still seeing him posed. Then he noticed the thong. "I said stripped! Ten extra strokes, get that thing off." 

Spike hurried to comply, and then Wes pulled him over to a framework. His cuffs were attached to chains overhead and then he turned a handle a few times to have Spike on his tiptoes. Then he began swinging the elkskin flogger, letting himself build a rhythm, and then he began to smack Spike's pale pretty ass. 

Spike whimpered and groaned as the flogger began to thud onto his skin. Elkskin was one of his favorites, solid and firm without being at all cutting. It pulled the blood towards it, reddening his skin and making it all the more sensitive with each firm smack. Spike could make all the noise he wanted in the playroom. It was thoroughly soundproofed and windowless. 

Wesley was releasing his tension into the strokes, letting everything flow out as he swung the flogger again and again. "Foolish boy," he grunted. "Pushing me like this. Gonna flog til your ass is purple, forget about counting the strokes." It felt good, releasing everything, and her knew Spike could both take it and would love it. 

Spike moaned and whimpered, pulling against his bonds uselessly. Oh, if Wesley was mad enough to not count the strokes, he was going to get it tonight afterwards. His cock was hard against his belly and jumped with each hard hit. 

Finally Wesley tossed aside the flogger and moved in to grab Spike's hips. Spike's ass was indeed starting to purple already with the intensity of the beating. He released his own hard cock and began rubbing it against Spike's tender ass. Spike whined with pain and need. Wesley kept slowly rubbing and teasing, watching as Spike spread himself as wide as he could manage on tiptoe. 

"Mmm yes, that's my eager little boy," Wesley said. He finally relented on the teasing and began to push into Spike's already prepared and pre-lubed ass. Spike moaned and tried desperately to rock his hips back. Wesley turned the crank another half-turn and had Spike up off his toes, utterly at Wesley's mercy and pulled back onto him again and again. Spike was swung now, each backward swing impaling him on Wesley's cock deeply. 

It didn't take long for either of them. The first fuck of the evening never did. Spike came first, spend arcing into the air, and then Wesley, deep into Spike. After Wesley recovered enough, he cranked down the swinging Spike and pulled him close. He led him over to a thickly padded couch and carefully laid him across his lap, soothing the sore ass with a mitten of rabbit fur. Spike purred during the soothing and then curled up against Wes' body, still purring. The aftercare was all part of it, Wesley never did this without comforting Spike and making him feel loved and close again. 

Wesley rocked and held Spike against him, nuzzling into Spike's soft hair. "My boy, mine," he said softly. 

"All yours," Spike replied. Spike knew this would only be the first scene of the evening, though it would be the most intense. Whatever Wesley had in mind for him next, he knew he would love it.


End file.
